No contaban con mi Astucia
by parca333
Summary: El mas grande heroe de todos los tiempos llega a Equestria
1. Chapter 1

No contaba con mi astucia.

Capítulo 1. Vestido encontrado no es fácil preservarlo.

Era de noche en Equestria, el cielo nocturno resplandecía gracias a las estrellas bajo su hermoso y terso vuelo azul y con media luna resplandeciendo en lo alto, una noche pacífica para los habitantes de Equestria, bajo la seguridad de sus casas, la mayoría de los ponis dormían plácidamente en la comodidad de sus camas. Sin embargo, no todo era calma en el mundo, pues en los sitios apartados de toda civilización, aquellos lugares donde habitaban las muchas bestias y criaturas salvajes que comparten este mundo con los ponis, era momento de salir de sus refugios, la noche era el momento de mayor actividad para muchas de estas criaturas, siendo que una noche pacífica y tranquila era inexistente en estos sitios, lugares como el bosque Everfree, donde habitan muchas de las criaturas más fantásticas y mágicas en este mundo.

el silencio es algo inexistente aquí, pues sonidos de animales de todo tipo predominan estos lugares, zumbidos de insectos, gruñidos de animales y ruidos ambientales, eran solo algunos de los muchos que se escuchaban en todo el bosque, siendo que estos ruidos provocaría helar la sangre a muchos de los habitantes pacíficos de Equestria. Estos ruidos predominan todas las noches, hasta la llegada del amanecer cuando todo está más tranquilo.

De repente, sin aparente explicación alguna, todos los sonidos cesan, quedando el bosque en completo silencio, esto es algo muy poco común, y de hecho sólo indicaría una cosa, algo grande estaba por pasar, y no era mentira, pues al poco tiempo, una pequeña, pero violenta tormenta se manifiesta en el centro del bosque Everfree, una serie de nubes de tormenta empiezan a cubrir un área no muy grande, más sin embargo pese a su tamaño, esta era demasiado fuerte, cosa que ahuyentó a muchos de los animales y criaturas del bosque. El viento soplaba con fuerza, una serie de relámpagos empezaron a caer, las hojas de los árboles empezaron a azotar con gran violencia, un fuerte rugido se escucha, seguido de un sonido mecánico y electrónico, que atronaba con fuerza. De repente, así como empezó, todo cesa, quedando en completa calma, y aparentemente, pese al extraño fenómeno, todo regresa a la normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente era un dia tranquilo en el reino de Equestria. Por el aterrador Bosque Everfree, caminaba un grupo de 2 ponis y un dragón. Eran Rarity, la bella unicornio; Fluttershy, la tímida e inocente Pegaso; y Spike, el bebe dragón. Después de varios minutos caminando, llegaron al lugar que querían, el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas, el viejo castillo que quedó en ruinas hace 1000 años.

\- ¿Segura que esto es buena idea, Rarity? - pregunta Fluttershy con algo de timidez.

\- ¿Pero qué cosas dices, querida? - responde la unicornio blanca - Ya vinimos aquí antes.

\- Pero eso no fue muy agradable, nos terminamos perdiendo por varios pasadizos secretos. ¿Que tal si pasa de nuevo?- dice Fluttershy.

\- No pasará nada si tenemos cuidado. Créeme que no quiero que mi melena vuelva a quedar como en ese día- dice Rarity con fastidio mientras recordaba aquel día y sentía algo de repulsión ante esto- pero es mi deber restaurar esas magníficas antigüedades. Además, Spike viene con nosotras, él ha explorado más el castillo, ¿verdad Spikie Wikie? - dice con un tono un tanto cariñoso, viendo al pequeño dragón.

\- Así es - responde Spike con aires de grandeza - Solo quédense conmigo, y no les pasara nada chicas.

El grupo entra al castillo, con Spike caminando al frente. El lugar había mejorado un poco gracias a muchas decoraciones y arreglos hechos por Rarity, pero aun se veia algo aterrador. Spike las dirigía hacia cierta habitación, donde antes solía vivir la princesa Celestia, lugar que descubrió por casualidad. Después de una larga caminata por los desolados pasillos, el grupo llega a la habitación que buscaban.

\- ¡Aquí es! - señala Spike entrando a la habitación, la sola puerta de esta era bastante grande, cosa que sorprendió un poco a las yeguas.

-en definitiva esta es la entrada a la habitación de la princesa Celestia- decía Rarity mientras contemplaba las delicadas decoraciones y esculturas que rodeaban el marco de la gigantesca puerta, que aunque algo desgastada y sucia, seguía conservando su majestuosidad. - como me gustaría saber sobre arquitectura, me gustaría también hacer algo por estos hermosos mosaicos y esculturas, pero bueno, al menos los podre limpiar y desempolvar un poco- dice Rarity pensativa mientras en su mente calificaba el estado de la estructura.

-pe… pero Rarity…. no se ve muy estable…..- dice Fluttershy con algo de miedo y encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ay Fluttershy, no te preocupes, si esta estructura pudo mantenerse en pie por más de 1000 años, seguro que podrá resistir un poco más-

Una vez adentro, vieron lo bien decorada que estaba. Había una enorme cama llena de polvo, unas antiguas cortinas con decoraciones, y una serie de puertas de madera, las cuales ya estaban algo podridas y desgastadas.

\- Les dije que aquí había cosas que te gustarían, Rarity - dice Spike con algo de despreocupación, pues tenía mucha confianza al ya haber pasado aquí tanto tiempo explorando este lugar.

Pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras y de confianza de Spike, Fluttershy no estaba muy segura, pues ella pudo divisar algunas rupturas en la estructura de la entrada.

El dragón camina hacia una puerta que se encontraba allí, y la abre con una sonrisa. Dentro de ese lugar había algo que impactó totalmente a Rarity. Una gran variedad de vestidos antiguos, estaba alineada dentro del armario. Eran prendas antiguas, pero sin duda dignas para una princesa.

Rarity nunca había visto algo así en su vida. Esos vestidos de hace 1000 años se veían gastados, pero se veían rescatables, sin duda fueron hechos con tela de una super calidad. Solo necesitaban a una experta en ropa que los arreglara.

\- Ayúdenme a llevar esto a mi Boutique. Deben ser arreglados inmediatamente.

\- No podemos llevarlos todos - explica Fluttershy con su tono bajo y encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía el monumental número de vestidos.

\- Bien llevaremos una parte ahora, y la otra después, ¡pero hagámoslo ya!- dice Rarity decidida mientras avanza rápidamente hasta los vestidos y empieza a seleccionar algunos, por unos instantes, esta se queda frente a los vestidos, revisándolos de uno por uno, y seleccionando en su mente cuáles llevarse.

Los 3 empiezan a cargar los vestidos que podían para salir de la habitación. El pequeño dragón llevaba tantos, que no se podía ver su cuerpo, pero mientras iban a la puerta…

\- ¡Hola chicos! - grita una voz femenina.

Todos se asustaron ante esa sorpresa, lo que provoco que tiraran los vestidos. Spike cayo al suelo, lo que provocó que una fuerte llamarada saliera de su boca, quemando varios vestidos, y la cerradura de la puerta, en el proceso.

\- AHHHHH - grita Rarity al ver lo que pasó. Entre sus cascos trato de sujetar algunas telas quemadas, pero estas se hicieron polvo.

\- ¿Que paso? - se vuelve a oír esa voz.

Rarity la reconoce, y voltea inmediatamente. Detrás de ella, había una poni de tierra rosada, que la miraba con una sonrisa. La unicornio blanca pone una expresión furiosa al verla, una serie de pensamientos de cólera y Rabia se presentaron en la punta de su lengua.

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! - grita Rarity - ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- dice ella entre dientes ya a apunto de decir algo peor, pero en eso ella piensa- ¡No! Una dama no puede decir semejantes cosas, ni siquiera a Pinkie Pie.

\- Pensé que estaban planeando una fiesta, y no quería que me dejaran fuera- dice Pinkie Pie inocentemente mientras miraba como Rarity se arrodillaba ante un montón de cenizas.

-ahora…. No poder repararlos…. Se… se…. Se han perdido….- dice Rarity con un tono melancólico y derrotado, con una mirada baja e inexpresiva.

-era tan hermosos….- dice ella en voz baja.

-¿te pasa algo Rarity?- dice Pinkie Pie un poco temerosa.

\- ¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE!? Tesoros antiguos de la moda quedaron destrozados para siempre- dice ella ya sin poder contenerse más, pues había tanto que ella quería expresar ante la yegua rosa, pero nuevamente logra controlarse para no hacer o decir cosas peores.

\- No te preocupes…- dice Pinkie Pie con un tono bajo y temeroso- ¡aún quedan muchos más! - señala Pinkie Pie el armario.

Rarity empieza a castañear y rechinar los dientes, su color blanco y terso pasa a uno rojo brillante, pero antes de que pudiera soltar toda su rabia y cólera, esta respira hondo, contiene la respiración por un momento y suspira.

-está bien- dice ella ya más calmada y en eso nota como Spike y Fluttershy yacían ocultos tras de una vieja cama de gran tamaño.

-ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen ahi?- dice Rarity.

-por un momento crei que…..- dice Fluttershy con algo de miedo y levantándose del suelo, saliendo de su escondite.

-yo también….- dice Spike, sin despegar la mirada de Rarity, la cual los miraba con una porte poco expresiva.

\- ¡Mejor vamos por unos cupcakes para calmarnos!- dice la poni rosa, saltando alegremente hasta la puerta de salida.

\- ¡AAAAAUUUUUUCH!- se escucha todos voltean y ven a Pinkie Pie sobándose su casco adolorido.

-¿Qué paso?- dice Rarity.

-Pinkie ¿estás bien?- dice Fluttershy yendo con ella.

-no se…. De repente…. Me ardió mucho- dice Pinkie mirando lo que parecía ser una quemadura, es en eso que entran en cuenta que en el instante en que toco la perilla, sintió una quemadura en su casco. Todos miraron la puerta, y vieron que toda la cerradura quedo totalmente derretida. Era imposible abrir la puerta de ese lado.

-¡la cerradura se quemó con tu Fuego Spike!- dice Fluttershy mirando la cerradura al rojo vivo.

-oh no importa solo hay que esperar a que se enfrié- dice Pinkie Pie muy despreocupada mientras sostenía su casco y notaba como se le empezaba a generar unas ronchas de quemadura.

-¡Ay no! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Me estoy derritiendo!- dice Pinkie Pie mientras daba de saltos desesperados por la habitación.

-Pinkie, solo es una quemadura de tercer grado- dice Rarity deteniéndola por la cola- no es muy grabe-

-oh bueno- dice ella despreocupada- ¡pero me arde mucho!- dice Pinkie Pie entre lágrimas.

-te llevaremos a un hospital cuando la cerradura se enfríe- dice Rarity con inexpresividad mientras seleccionaba algunos vestidos que no fueron víctimas del fuego de Spike.

-¡Ay no!- dice Fluttershy alterada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dice Rarity irritada.

\- ¡creo que la cerradura se fundió…. ¡- dice Fluttershy asustada.

-a ver….- dice Spike yendo a la puerta, y dado a que su piel resiste las altas temperaturas, intento abrir la puerta.

-creo…. Que… está atascada…. No… no puedo abrirla- dice Spike intentando forcejear con la puerta para abrirla, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

-¡no puedo abrirla!- dice Spike nervioso, después de tantos intentos fallidos de abrir la puerta y no tener éxito alguno, este retrocede con un nudo a la garganta- ¡y es la única salida de esta habitación!- dice Spike nervioso y ya asustándose.

-¡Ay no!- dice Fluttershy.

-permítanme, déjenme intentar algo- dice Pinkie Pie con seguridad de si misma, y lentamente avanza hasta la puerta, Fluttershy y Spike se le quedaron viendo con esperanza y ánimos.

Pinkie Pie toma mucho aire, se para en dos cascos, inflando el pecho y de la nada saca un alta voz.

-¡AYDENOOSSSSSS ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!- Grita Pinkie Pie con todas sus fuerzas.

-listo ahora no tarda la ayuda- dice Pinkie Pie relajada.

-¿es enserio?- dice Rarity con inexpresividad mientras se apretaba los oídos con sus cascos con fuerza.

En eso la cola de Pinkie Pie empieza a agitarse fuertemente- Ay no…- dice ella nerviosa.

-cola agitada…. ¡cola agitada!- dice Spike alterado, mirando en dirección al techo

-Acaso es…..- dice Rarity con un nudo a la garganta.

-¡DERRUMBE!- dice Fluttershy, y en eso una serie de rocas empiezan a caer, las ponis al verse atrapadas intentan todo por evitar que algunos de los gigantescos trozos de piedra los aplasten, el derrumbe dura solo unos cuantos segundos, pero aun así, en más de una ocasión ellas estuvieron a milímetros de que una roca les callera enzima, al verse atrapadas completamente, Rarity hace brillar su cuerno y crea un pequeño escudo sobre ella y los demás, usando todas sus energías en este para que pudiera resistir semejante castigo, ella lo mantiene sobre ellos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que este resistiera, hasta que finalmente el derrumbe pasa, y ya cuando todo parece estar en orden ella retira el escudo.

-¿están todos bien?- dice ella entre tosidos y desplomándose en el suelo, pues estaba exhausta.

-¡Rarity!- dicen todos al unísono y la ayudan a levantarse.

-¿estás bien?- dice Spike.

-oh… my….- dice Fluttershy.

-estoy bien…. Solo un poco cansada- dice Rarity jadeando y tosiendo.

-Ay no….- dice Spike mirando al frente.

Pese a lo que ellos acababan de pasar, las cosas quizás pudieron ser peores, pues para su fortuna o desgracia, no eran muchos los escombros que cayeron en la habitación donde ellas se encontraban, pero por otro lado, la estructura ya destrozada de la entrada se quebró y provocó que un montón de rocas cayeran sobre sobre la entrada y el pasillo que se encontraba detrás, quedando sepultadas entre un montón de escombros, completamente atrapadas.

-ahora si estamos atrapados….- dice Rarity mirando la montaña de escombros.

-¡Ay no! ¡¿ahora que aremos?!- dice Fluttershy con miedo.

-saben algo…. Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer- dice Pinkie Pie con seriedad.

-¿Qué Pinkie?- pregunta Spike.

-¡AYÚDENNOS, AUXILIO, POR FAVOR, ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!- dice Pinkie Pie entre berrinches y pataleos.

-¡cállenla!- grita Rarity, y tan pronto como lo dijo, Spike y Fluttershy se abalanzan sobre ella e intentan cerrarle la boca con un pedazo de trapo, y de paso atarla con algunos de los retazos de los destrozados vestidos que se encontraban (eso ultimo lo hizo Rarity)

La poni rosa siguió agitándose por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se calma.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? - pregunta Fluttershy con miedo.

Spike se acerca a la salida, e intenta quitar las rocas, pero estas eran muy pesadas y estaban atascadas. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para moverlas. Luego intenta lanzar una llamarada, pero no logra derretir el obstáculo.

\- Es inútil, estamos atrapados - dice Spike con pesar.

Todos miraron hacia abajo con depresión, pero en eso Pinkie Pie logra escupir el trapo de su boca. La poni rosa mira al frente, y habla.

\- Oh, ¿y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?

\- ¡YO!

Se escucha una voz y al voltear todos ven a un unicornio amarillo saliendo del armario. Lo extraño eran las antenas en su cabeza. y la ropa que llevaba, la cual era un traje rojo que cubría todo su cuerpo, y que tenía un corazón amarillo con las letras CH en el pecho. Nadie tenía idea de quien era.

\- ¡El Chapulín Colorado! - grita Pinkie Pie con emoción.

\- ¡No contaban con mi astucia! ¡Síganme los buenos!...-

El misterioso poni avanza hacia adelante, pero se tropieza con un vestido en el suelo, lo cual rompe el vestido. Rarity corre hacia la tela rota, y la ve con tristeza y cólera.

\- NOOOOOOOO - grita la modista.

-¿estás bien?- dice Fluttershy y pinkie al unísono mientras iban con el unicornio y lo ayudan a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien. Lo hice intencionalmente para ver si el suelo era duro- dice el unicornio un tanto aturdido, mientras intentaba recobrar el equilibrio, y en eso mira a las yeguas que estaban a su alrededor, el unicornio amarillo se les queda mirando con confusión y algo de inquietud.

-¿Hola? Jovencitas…. – dice el poni mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿a quien buscas?- dice Fluttershy.

-a las jóvenes atrapadas- dice el poni mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-jeje, solo estamos nosotras- dice Pinkie Pie divertida.

¿Qué raro? Juraría que había al menos tres jóvenes atrapadas en esta cueva- dice el poni un tanto pensativo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dice Fluttershy.

-creo que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si… lo que pasa es que abecés… - dice el Poni de repente enmudeciendo y mirando a las yeguas con miedo.

-no te vez muy bien- dice Fluttershy preocupada- ¿te pasa algo?-

-¡HAAAAAAA! ¡CABALLOS PARLANTES!- grita el unicornio alterado mientras retrocedía rápidamente hasta chocar con un muro de rocas y provocando que una pequeña avalancha callera sobre él.

Pinkie Pie mira al frente, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que los demás no veían.  
\- Si quieren saber cómo continua la historia, no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo, en la misma cuenta, en la misma página, ¡adiós!

**Este fanfic es en memoria de Roberto Gómez Bolaños: te recordaremos por siempre, gracias por todas las sonrisas que nos has dado ¡GRACIAS CHESPIRITO!-**

**Este fanfic fue echo en colaboración de Parca 333 y Juanca29**


	2. Chapter 2

No contaba con mi astucia.

Capítulo 2: chapulines vemos vestidos no sabemos.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Spike; miraban confundidos a ese misterioso unicornio que apareció de la nada, Rarity por otro lado no le interesaba la repentina aparición de dicho poni porque estaba lamentando la destrucción de otro vestido antiguo.

El unicornio amarillo hace poco causó un pequeño derrumbe y este le cayó encima, debido al susto que sufrió al ver a las ponis en la habitación.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? - pregunta Fluttershy acercándose.

\- Sí, estoy bien, pero por un momento me pareció ver caballos parlantes - dice él saliendo de los escombros, y sobándose la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

\- En realidad, somos ponis - explica Pinkie Pie acercándose con una expresión alegre.

\- Es lo mismo - El unicornio abre los ojos, y ve a las ponis frente a él - AAAAHHHH.

\- ¿Por qué te asustas? - pregunta Pinkie Pie - Tú también eres un poni.

\- Pues necesitas anteojos, porque yo no soy un poni.

\- No necesito, mi vista es 20/20, aunque mi mama usa anteojos, aunque creo que es por la edad. Quizá cuando sea vieja tenga que usarlos yo también.

\- ¡YAAAAAA! - grita el semental - Yo no soy un poni, lo puedes ver porque tengo manos - dice levantando su casco, pero - AAAAHHHHH - grita al ver que no era lo que esperaba.

El unicornio se levanta, y empieza a caminar en círculos mientras mira e inspeccionaba el resto de su cuerpo.

-no, no, no esto no puede ser- decía él mientras seguía caminando en círculos.

Las demás ponis se le quedaron mirando con algo de intriga y curiosidad, sobretodo Pinkie Pie.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, porque me pasa esto. Estoy con un montón de ponis parlantes, y ahora resulta que yo soy uno. ¿Cómo se supone que agarre el chipote chillón sin manos?-

-¿chipote que…?- dice Spike extrañado.

\- ¿Que son manos? - pregunta Fluttershy a su amiga.

\- No sé, pero Lyra Hearthstrings siempre habla de eso- dice Pinkie Pie con alegría.

\- Eran cosas que tenían las criaturas de ese otro mundo que visite con Twilight - explica Spike - son parecidas a mis garras.

-¡oh, oh, oh! ¡creo que ya sé que son!- dice Pinkie Pie aguantando la respiración y de repente en su casco aparecen 4 protuberancias que simulaban a dedos -¿son como esto no?-

-em… si….- dice Spike un poco perturbado por lo que acabo de presenciar- pero menos asqueroso pensaba este mientras miraba los supuestos dedos de Pinkie Pie y sintió algo de asco al verlos moverse - Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste?

\- ¿De qué hablas?- dice la poni rosa un poco confundida.

\- Cuando apareció lo llamaste por su nombre, era... no se… Algo Colorado- dice Spike rascándose la cabeza.

\- mmm…- Pinkie hace desaparecer sus dedos, y se lleva un casco a la barbilla, para poder pensar - No se de que me hablas.

\- pero… ¿Sabes que? No importa- dice Spike.

\- ¡Ya se! - grita el unicornio dejando de caminar - Estoy soñando, es la unica explicación para esto.

\- No creo que estés soñando - dice Pinkie Pie.

\- Mira, tu no te metas, solo eres un producto de mi imaginación. Solo necesito pellizcarme y voy a despertar.

\- No creo que funcione así- dice Pinkie Pie algo pensativa.

\- silencio- dice un poco exaltado.

El poni de rojo llevó su pata delantera derecha, hacia la izquierda, para poder pellizcarse, pero en eso nota que eso era imposible.

\- Tontas patas de caballo- dice él mirando sus cascos con inexpresividad.

\- ¿Y si pruebas mordiéndote?- dice Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Mordiéndome?- dice el unicornio un tanto serio- mmmmm podria funcionar- piensa él.

\- Síp- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

El unicornio mira una de sus patas y se la lleva a la boca para morderla, pero el movimiento era muy lento, dejando a todos esperando a que lo hiciera.

el unicornio estaba a punto de morderle, pero en eso al ver cómo lo miraban los demás- Sí lo hago - dice este alejando el casco de su boca.

\- Te creo - vuelve a hablar la poni rosada, haciendo que el semental llevara de nuevo su pata a su boca.

\- Si lo hago - vuelve a decir él mientras estiraba los cascos.

\- Lo sé- dice Pinkie Pie.

-creo que esto tomara todo el día- murmura Spike un poco impaciente.

\- Si lo hag…. AHHHHH - el unicornio suelta un grito porque el pequeño dragón lo pellizca en su costado - ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?

\- Me estaba cansado de esperar- dice el bebé dragón con inexpresividad.

\- Mira, vas a vértelas con… Un momento…... eso me dolió…. ¡No estoy soñando!- dice el unicornio alterado.

\- Nooo, ¿enserio? - pregunta Spike con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Porque estoy atrapado en una habitación con ponis parlantes y un mini dragón? ¿Por qué ahora soy un poni? ¿¡Por qué!?- dice el unicornio un poco melodramático.

-creo que ya tenemos al rey del drama Rarity- dice Pinkie Pie con una ligera risita.

-¿de qué hablas Pinkie?- dice Rarity algo inexpresiva.

-nada jeje- dice Pinkie Pie.

En eso Fluttershy se acerca al poni de rojo, para hablar con él.

\- Ehm, disculpe ¿señor?-

\- ¿¡Que!? - grita el asustando un poco a Fluttershy, esta da un ligero grito y el poni de rojo hace lo mismo y da un sobresalto.

\- ahh, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa?- dice el unicornio reponiendo la compostura.

\- Yo... solo quería… saber quién es usted.

\- Bueno, por lo menos debo presentarme. ¡Yo soy el Chapulín Colorado!- dice con un tono de grandeza.

-¿el Chapulín colorado?- pregunta Spike algo inexpresivo.

-¡no contaban con mi astucia!- dice el Chapulín dando un pequeño brinco en el aire.

-ahora, si no estoy soñando, solo quedan dos opciones lógicas, bueno tres, pero no me parece tan lógica esa tercera, aunque mmmmmmmm ¿podría ser? mmmm. dice el chapulín pensativo, llevándose un casco a la barbilla y quedando en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿cuáles?- dice Pinkie Pie algo ansiosa.

-¿qué cosa?- dice el chapulín un poco distraído.

-tus teorías- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿cuáles teorías?- dice el Chapulín algo confundido.

-¿no decías que tenías tres teorías?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡ah! ya, jeje- dice el chapulín.

-¿entonces?- dice Spike.

-¿qué?- dice el Chapulín.

-¡tus teorías!- dicen Pinkie Pie y Spike al unísono.

-bueno pero no se enojen- dice el Chapulín- ejem, creo que me equivoque de papel-

-¿qué?- dice Spike.

-¡cómo iba diciendo! mis 5 teorías son- dice el Chapulín.

-¿cinco? ¿No eran tres?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si…. em primero, tengo la teoría de que me golpee en la cabeza y estoy en coma así como aquel futbolista que despertó sin piernas….- dice el poni rojo y en eso este se queda callado y mira sus cascos- ¡mis piernas!-

-em…. ¿y cuál es tu segunda teoría?- dice Fluttershy.

-mi segunda teoría es que vino la huesuda por mi…- dice el Chapulín- ¡me lleva el chanfle estoy muerto! No…. no….por qué he de morir ahora justamente cuando estaba vivo- dice el Chapulín empezando a llorar.

-ya tranquilo- dice Fluttershy consolándolo.

-por qué he de morir, yo, quien era tan bueno- dice el Chapulín entre lágrimas.

-tranquilo, veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Fluttershy dándole de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿y cuál es tu tercera teoría?- dice Pinkie Pie curiosa.

-Pinkie por favor- dice Fluttershy.

-mi tercera teoría es que la explosión de la maquina dimensional del profesor inventillo abrió un portal a este mundo trayéndome aquí- dice el Chapulín- pero creo que es una tontería jeje ¿no creen?-

-aja- dice Spike inexpresivo.

-como si no bastara con Pinkie Pie ahora estamos encerrados con un loco- dice Rarity inexpresiva.

-¡que soy un que!- dice el Chapulín encarándola

-¡un loco!- repite Rarity con severidad.

-a bueno si, si- dice el Chapulín

\- ¿y que se supone que haces aquí?

\- Vine a salvarlos, por algo me llamaron, ¿no?

\- ¿Eres un superhéroe o algo así? - vuelve a preguntar Spike

\- Asi es - vuelve a decir el Chapulín, con aires de grandeza

\- ¡Wow! - se sorprende Pinkie Pie - Nunca había visto a un superhéroe real, excepto por esa vez que todas nos vestimos como Mare Do Well para enseñarle una lección a Rainbow Dash, aunque no creo que cuente. ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? ¡Dime, dime, dime!-

\- No puedo, mis poderes son tan complicados, que tardaría demasiado en explicarlos de una sola vez.

\- Muy bien, tampoco queremos que el capítulo sea tan largo.

\- ¡Oigan! - interrumpe Spike molesto - ¿¡Podemos volver a lo que importa!? ¿¡Vas a sacarnos de aquí o no!?

\- Bien, bien, ¿exactamente que paso?

\- Hubo un derrumbe, y ya no podemos salir por todos los escombros que quedaron afuera.

-lo sospeche desde un principio- dice el Chapulín colorado- ¡síganme los buenos!- dice el Chapulín se acerca a la puerta destrozada, y confirma todo lo dicho por el pequeño dragón. En eso, Fluttershy se acerca para hablar con el Chapulín.

\- Ehm… disculpe, ¿Señor Colorado? - pregunta con timidez la Pegaso amarilla - Puede sacarnos de aquí, ¿verdad?

-pues…- dice algo nervioso.

\- ¿por qué lo dudas Fluttershy? - interrumpe Pinkie Pie - El va a mover todos los escombros con su súper fuerza.

\- ¿Súper fuerza? - pregunta el Chapulín confundido.

\- Asi es, seguro que tú puedes mover todas las rocas con la fuerza de tus patas, no importa lo duro que sea, seguro lo harás aunque tus músculos se destrocen totalmente, haciendo que no puedas volver a caminar nunca.

El Chapulín empieza a sudar por todas las palabras de la poni rosada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Fluttershy habla.

\- Eso es muy valiente de su parte, señor Colorado- dice Fluttershy con una mezcla de inocencia y admiración.

\- Demuestre que es un semental, y mueva el obstáculo - vuelve a hablar Rarity acercándose, con una mirada severa, era evidente que ella era la única que no creía ni una sola palabra que decía el Chapulín.

\- Se aprovechan de mi nobleza - dice el Chapulín, mirando al frente - Miren, no es necesario recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Yo puedo sacarlos de aquí sin mover una sola roca- dice con grandeza.

\- No puede moverlas ¿verdad? - pregunta Rarity con seriedad, a lo que el no contesta - Genial, no solo destruye tesoros de la moda, sino que es un inútil que no nos puede ayudar.

El Chapulín mira severamente a Rarity, a lo que la unicornio blanca hace lo mismo.

\- Que bueno que a las mujeres no se les puede pegar - dice él, con voz baja.

-ya quisiera verte tocándome un solo pelo- dice Rarity con severidad.

-no hace falta, ahí en el suelo hay muchos cabellos morados - dice el Chapulín tomando uno de los cabellos.

-¡No puede ser! - exclama Rarity tocándose la melena con desesperación- ¡mi crin, mi hermosa crin!

-bueno, bueno, que no panda el cunico- dice el Chapulín.

-¿Que dijo? - pregunta Spike

-¡como ya les he dicho! ¡yo los sacaré de aquí!- dice el Chapulín- ¡Síganme los buenos!- dice y en eso tropieza con una roca y cae de cara.

-¡Torpe!- reprocha Rarity con severidad.

\- ¿Cómo planeas sacarnos de aquí? -pregunta Spike

\- Sencillo - responde el Chapulín, llevándose un casco a un bolsillo de su traje - Lo hare con una de mis famosas Pastillas de…

Pero al no poder sujetar nada con sus cascos, el Chapulín saca un pequeña frasco de su bolsillo, pero esta cae al suelo, y rueda hasta llegar a Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Que rico, dulces! - se emociona la poni rosada, tomando el frasquito, abriéndola y sacando una pastilla.

\- ¡No te las comas!- grita el Chapulín intentando detenerla pero fue muy tarde, porque en ese momento, una de las pastillas llegó a la boca de Pinkie Pie, y esta la traga sin perder el tiempo.

Al instante, todos vieron como Pinkie Pie se encoge rápidamente, llegando a medir solo unos centímetros de altura.

La poni rosada observaba a todos desde el suelo, y empieza a gritar para que la escuchen.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿¡Porque todos se hicieron gigantes!?- pregunta Pinkie Pie con curiosidad, mas no parecía asustada, si no emocionada -¡oh oh, ahora yo, ahora yo!- grita la pequeña poni saltando desde su sitio.

-bueno….. creo que por fin hiciste algo bien- dice Rarity intentando disimular el asombro que esto le producía, al ver a Pinkie Pie del tamaño de un ratoncito.

-Hey ¡yo también quiero ser gigante!- grita la pequeña Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie….. no somos gigantes…. tu te encogiste- dice Spike sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿no son gigantes?- pregunta Pinkie y todos agitan la cabeza en señal de negación- okei, ¿entonces yo soy pequeña?- todos asienten -¡soy pequeña, siiiiiiii! ¡Quiero un pastel gigante!-

-Pinkie, no creo que...

-¡encontré un pastel!.- dice Pinkie Pie estando frente a un pastel de chocolate de dos niveles.

-¡chocolate!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando contra el pastel.

-¿de dónde salió ese pastel?- dice Rarity.

-¡mi almuerzo!- grita el Chapulín colorado un tanto exaltado.

-¿a qué horas tenías ese pastel?- dice Spike.

-¿dónde se lo guardo?- dice Rarity.

\- Era un regalo de los autores.

-bueno…. ahora que la poni rosa tomo mis pastillas…. creo que ustedes tienen que hacer lo mismo-

-¿por qué?- pregunta Rarity con indiferencia

-para que puedan salir por aquel hoyo - explica el Chapulín apuntando a una pared a lo lejos, el cual tenía una apertura en su parte baja - miren, tomamos una pastilla, nos encogemos y pues ya salimos todos- explica el Chapulín.

\- ¡No! - impone Rarity

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que no! No voy a dejar todos estos vestidos aquí. ¡Nos vamos con ellos de una forma u otra!

\- Pero los vestidos no pueden tomar las pastillas- dice Spike.

\- ¡Oh oh, ya sé! - interrumpe Pinkie terminando de comer su pastel - Si te comes una pastilla, la ropa se encoje. Solo hay que ponerse todos los vestidos encima, y estos se encojen también ¿no?-

-exacto...- dice el Chapulín un poco sorprendido- es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir-

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Pinkie? - pregunta Spike agachándose a ver a su amiga.

\- Lo supuse- dice ella.

-bueno carguen esos vestidos y síganme los buenos- dice el Chapulín.

-¿pero quién cargara los vestidos?- dice Spike, pero al instante Rarity pestañea con una mirada seductora - Seguro - acto seguido Spike y Fluttershy estaban cargando un montón de vestidos.

-Ay…. creo que se me van a…..- dice Fluttershy tratando de mantener el balance.

-¿Pinkie y el Chapulín no cargaran nada?- dice Spike.

-no ¡claro que no!- se queja Rarity entre dientes - Quiero que los vestidos queden intactos.

El Chapulín Colorado y Pinkie Pie voltean a ver al frente, al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Que nos habrá querido decir? - dicen ambos simultáneamente.

\- ¿Puedes darnos las pastillas? - pregunta Rarity al borde de su paciencia.

\- Este bien-

El Chapulín ubica el frasco de pastillas, en el suelo, e intenta tomarlas con su casco, pero estas solo se le caen. Intenta sujetarlas de nuevo, pero el resultado vuelve a ser el mismo.

Finalmente, Rarity se desespera y toma el frasco con su magia, y saca 4 pastillas de este. El poni de rojo solo miraba asombrado lo que la unicornio blanca hacía.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?- dice el Chapulín bastante sorprendido.

\- ¿Está hablando enserio? - pregunta la unicornio un tanto irritada, a lo que el Chapulín asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar esa mirada de asombro en su rostro - ¡Es magia! todos los unicornios tenemos magia- explica ella con poca paciencia.

\- Wow, me gustaría ser un unicornio- dice el Chapulín con algo de envidia.

Rarity se golpea la cara con su casco, ante ese comentario tan estúpido.

\- ¡También eres un unicornio! ¿Acaso no ves el cuerno en tu cabeza?- dice la yegua algo irritable.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- dice confundido y con inocencia.

-¡Esto!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando de la nada una fecha de cartón que apuntaba directo a la cabeza del Chapulín.

El Chapulín Colorado se lleva un casco a la cabeza, y puede sentir una especie de objeto punzante en esta.

\- ¡Chanfle! ¿Esto estaba ahí? - susurra el Chapulín con los ojos bien abiertos- Digo, lo sospeche desde un principio… ¿pero cómo funciona?- dice él y Rarity se da un zape en la nuca.

-ya no por favor- dice Rarity con desespero y al borde de llorar del coraje.

En eso, Spike quien estaba perdiendo el balance de cargar tantos vestidos, se pone en medio de ambos unicornios.

\- No quiero interrumpir, pero… ¿¡Podemos irnos ya!?- dice algo nervioso.

\- Seguro, Spike- dice Rarity suspirando.

Rarity usa su magia para llevar pastillas a su boca, a la de sus amigos, y a la del Chapulín. Al instante, todos se encogieron, junto con los vestidos que cargaban.

\- Te devuelvo tus pastillas - dice Rarity poniendo el frasco en el bolsillo de Chapulín.

El Chapulín mira a la pequeña apertura por la que iban a salir y pone una mirada determinada, la cual pone un héroe al momento de tomar acción.

\- ¡Síganme los buenos!

Al decir su frase el Chapulín tropieza, cayendo sobre Spike, haciendo que el dragón suelte los vestidos.

\- ¡NOOOO!- grita a unicornio blanca y tanto el Chapulín como Fluttershy dan un largo brinco de sobresalto.

-¡FLUTTERSHY!- dice Rarity al ver como la Pegaso amarilla soltaba ella también los vestidos.

Rarity usa su magia para sujetar todos los vestidos antes de que tocaran el suelo. Al instante, los reacomoda, y los vuelva a arrojar sobre el pequeño dragón y la Pegaso amarilla, quienes vuelven a hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse en balance.

\- Solo empieza a caminar - dice Rarity molesta - Te seguiremos a una distancia segura.

-¡eres un Torpe!- dice Rarity con rabia.

\- Se aprovechan de mi nobleza- dice el con inexpresividad.

El Chapulín Colorado avanza hasta el pequeño agujero, y cuando este entra, Rarity hace una señal a sus amigos, para seguirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Ante mal pazo los vestidos no se quedaran atrás.

El grupo avanzaba por un gran túnel, que en realidad era solo un agujero en la pared. Finalmente habían salido de la vieja habitación de la princesa Celestia, pero aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para salir del castillo de las 2 hermanas, pasando por una serie de pequeños escombros y algunas telarañas se adentraban los tres ponis y el dragón para lograr salir del castillo de las dos hermanas.

-¡jeje! siiiiii ¡no es increíble! ¡Soy más pequeña que un ratoncito! jajaja, esto es muy divertido- exclamó Pinkie Pie con alegría.

-¡Sí! uf…. muy divertido….- murmura Spike- o lo sería si no estuviera cargando todo esto- piensa este. Spike y Fluttershy iban cargando unos invaluables vestidos antiguos, mientras Rarity vigilaba que estos no se cayeran. Varios habían sido dañados en la habitación, y no quería perder más.

-con cuidado, ¡por favor Fluttershy con cuidado! ¡Ten mucho cuidado!- exclamó Rarity con bastante intriga mientras la pegaso amarilla y el bebé dragón continuaban caminando con algo de dificultad cargando tal pila de vestidos.

-¡vamos chicas! oh yeguas… o ¿ponis? mmmm- murmura el Chapulín algo pensativo.

-¡somos señoritas!- exclamó Rarity.

-si…. será mejor que nos apresuremos porque el efecto de las pastillas de chiquitolina dura solo unos minutos- explica este con bastante seriedad.

-¡eso intentamos pero!...- exclama Fluttershy con algo de dificultad.

-¡son muchos vestidos!-

-(suspiro) bien, déjenme ayudarles entonces- dice el Chapulín mientras estaba a punto de ir con ellas pero en eso Rarity se interpone y le grita.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡AHHHH!-exclama el chapulín un tanto exaltado, Fluttershy y Spike estuvieron a punto de dejar caer los vestidos dado a la exaltación que les provocó los gritos de los dos ponis, pero apenas logran mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Vuelves a acercarte a esos vestidos y te arranco esas asquerosas antenas!- exclamó Rarity furiosa. El Chapulín se queda paralizado, y mira sus antenitas con algo de miedo y exaltación- ¿entiendes cucaracha?-

-¡NO! digo ¡SI! pero mis antenitas NOOOOOOO- exclama el Chapulín mientras corría en dirección a la poni rosada y por unos instantes se escondía tras de ella.

-¡esa poni alvina da miedo!- exclama el Chapulín con algo de temor.

-deberías verla en las mañanas con todo ese barro, ojos de pepino y tubos en toda la crin, ¡hay si da miedo!- exclamó Pinkie Pie y en eso el Chapulín colorado se imagina un marciano verde con ojos saltones.

-¡ahhhhhh!-

-¿qué pasa?-

-ejem…. no es nada, solo di un grito para practicar mi coro de barítono, ejem, ejem, ¡AHHHHHHH VEEEE MARIIIIIIIIAAAAA!-

-¿TE GUSTA CANTAR?-

-si… o que diga, no una cosa que digas ¡que bruto que bien canta este cuate! pero si, ¿a quién no le gusta cantar?-

-¡A MI ME ENCANTA CANTAR! ¡PUEDO CANTAR JUSTO AHORA!-

\- NOOO - se queja Rarity - No hay tiempo para canciones.

\- Pero…-

\- NO-

\- Yo opino…-

\- ¡Tú no te metas! - regaña Rarity al Chapulín haciendo que este se asuste de nuevo - Cuando volvamos a Ponyville podrás cantar todo lo que quieras.

\- Oki doki loki-

-¿Podríamos seguir caminando? - súplica Spike sintiendo el peso de los vestidos.

\- Lo mismo digo - dice Fluttershy en las mismas - Si no les molesta - dijo con timidez.

El grupo sigue caminando. El Chapulín Colorado y Pinkie Pie caminaban al frente del grupo, dirigiendo el camino, mientras el Chapulín se encontraba caminando usando sus antenitas de vinil para guiarse y encontrar el camino más seguro entre la pila de escombros.

\- ¿y que más te gusta?- pregunta Pinkie Pie muy interesada.

-¿gustarme de que o qué?- responde el Chapulín con algo distraído.

-no se… em.. jijiji ¿qué te gusta de...? ya sabes cosas...- pregunta Pinkie mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

\- mmmmmmmm quizás…. mmmmmmmmmmm ¡oh si también eso jeje! ¡y como olvidar el viejo jejeje! desde niño me encantaba y jajaja, como adoro eso ¿a ti no te gustan?- exclama el Chapulín con una riza nostálgica.

-¡me encantan!-

-jeje ¿a quién no le gustan verdad?-

-SIIII jijiji-

Mientras, el grupo de atrás solo escuchaba la conversación de ambos ponis.

\- ¿Alguna entiende de qué hablan? - pregunta Spike.

\- No sé y no me importa - contesta Rarity sin interés.

\- Harían una bonita pareja - comenta Fluttershy.

-¡¿pero qué dices?!- exclamó Rarity.

-huy lo pensé….- piensa Fluttershy apenada.

\- Si se hacen pareja tendré que verlo más tiempo en Ponyville. Eso sería insoportable.

Finalmente, salen del túnel, y llegan a un gran pasillo. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que se acabara el efecto de las pastillas de chiquitolina, así que deberían esperar a crecer.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que crezcamos? - pregunta Spike agotado.

\- mmm - el Chapulín se lleva un casco a la barbilla - No sé, unos 5 minutos... ¡Si, 5 minutos!

\- gracias a Celestia-

-oh, otra vez con eso- murmura el Chapulín- ¿quién es esa tal Celestia?- pregunta un tanto curioso.

-jajajaja buena broma ¡cómo no podrías saber quién es Celestia!- exclamó Pinkie entre risitas- ¡es como no saber quién es la princesa Cadance!-

-¿quién es la princesa Cadance?- pregunta el Chapulín mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- es la sobrina de la princesa Celestia- responde Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-y Celestia es la tía de la princesa Cadance ¿verdad?-

-sipirili, y Luna es la hermana menor de Celestia.

-¿y supongo que Luna también es la tía de Cadance?-

-sipi-

-"oh eso me lo aclara todo"- exclama el Chapulín con ironía - !Ya enserio! ¿Quién es la princesa Celestia?-

\- ¿enserio no lo sabes?- pregunta Fluttershy.

\- si enserio-

\- ¿No será que si la recuerdas pero no te cae bien?

\- No, estoy seguro que recordaría a una princesa poni parlante., me cayera bien o no, todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer a aquella yegua blanca y molesta que me da miedo-

-¡ESTOY DETRAS DE TI! - exclamó Rarity mientras rechinaba los dientes con fuerza.

-oh si, ¡hola Rarita!-

-¡me llamo Rarity!-

-¿no me dijiste Rarita?-

-¡NO!-

-bueno, bueno, que no panda el cunico, cualquiera se puede equivocar por una o dos letritas ¿no creen?-

-¡Sip!- exclamó Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-¡esperen!- grita el Chapulín mostrándose bastante exaltado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-alto… mis… mis antenitas de vinil están sintiendo la presencia del enemigo- murmura el Chapulín mientras de la nada sacaba su chipote chillón, es entonces que empiezan a sentirse una serie de temblores.

-a…. aquí vienen- murmura el Chapulín intentando disimular su miedo.

-¡es tan valiente!- exclama Fluttershy.

-y guapo- suspira Pinkie.

-e idiota- murmura Rarity con inexpresividad.

De repente de entre uno de los túneles surgen dos ratones blancos de gran tamaño, es entonces que se escuchan dos fuertes gritos de mujer, estos eran tan fuertes que Fluttershy y Spike dejaron caer todos los vestidos, volando en los aires.

-¡NOOOOOO MIS VESTIDOS!- exclama Rarity mientras se arrastraba e intentaba atrapar los vestidos que podía-¡ahhh noooooo!-

-¡esperen! No hay nada de que temer, son solo dos ratoncitos- explica Fluttershy con un tono sereno.

-pe… pe…. Pero… ¡¿Por qué son tan grandes?- exclama Spike con algo de miedo.

-¿olvidas que nos encogimos tontito? jijijiji- murmura Pinkie Pie.

-¡oh cierto!- suspira Spike- pe... Pero aun así…-

\- Chapulín no te preocupes, baja tu martillo de juguete, son amigos- dice Fluttershy mientras bajaba el chipote chillón del chapulín, pero este seguían en una postura firme. Fluttershy corre hasta los ratones y empieza a comunicarse con ellos, dejando atrás al Chapulín, sin percatarse de que este se encontraba paralizado ante la exaltación, con la boca bien abierta, las pupilas contraídas y una mueca en su rostro de pánico.

-qué bueno que Fluttershy vino con nosotros- suspira Spike.

-son… son… ¿son amistosos?- pregunta el Chapulín algo intrigado.

-Fluttershy es amiga de todos los animales- responde Pinkie Pie.

-uf- suspira el Chapulín de alivio- em…. Digo ¡lo sospeche desde un principio!-

-¡Spike no te quedes hay paradote y ayúdame a levantar todos estos vestidos que tiraron!- exclama Rarity con desespero.

-¡si, si hay voy!- responde el bebé dragón algo nervioso.

-¡rápido Spike! ¡Mira estas manchas de tierra! ¡será muy difícil quitarlas!- se queda Rarity mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡que creen amigos! Hable con la pareja de ratoncitos y dijeron que nos ayudaran a salir de aquí- exclama Fluttershy muy emocionada.

-¡eso es una excelente noticia!- responde Rarity.

-¡esos significa que ya no tendré que cargar todos estos vestidos!- exclama Spike con emoción.

-jeje, pero claro que no Spikey Wikey jeje, no dejaremos que esas ratas toquen estos valiosos vestidos ¿verdad?- dice Rarity con un tono cariñoso con Spike.

-em…. Okei….- suspira Spike - Lo que sea por ti.

Fluttershy empieza a observar alrededor y nota que algo faltaba.

-¿A dónde se fue el Chapulín?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-no lo sé- responde Spike.

-se fue… se fue… ¡SE FUE! ¡AL FIN SE FUE!- exclama Rarity con gran emoción - ¡GRACIAS CELESTIA! ¡AL FIN SE..!

-¡encontré a alguien que también nos puede ayudar a cruzar estos terrenos!- se escucha, todos voltean y dan un grito de exaltación al ver al Chapulín entre las tenazas de un escorpión emperador (una de las razas más grandes de la familia escorpión).

-¡pero que estás haciendo!- exclama Fluttershy.

-¡me encontré a este amigo e inmediatamente se alegró de verme!- Exclama el Chapulín mientras el escorpión empezaba a apretarlo con sus pinzas- ¡aj! Si… si que abrasas muy fuerte- exclama con algo de dificultad.

-WOW, El si que es valiente, vieran que domar a un escorpión- exclama Pinkie Pie con gran emoción.

-¡si! En verdad me tiene muy sorprendido- exclama Spike.

-Aj…. hollé amigo…. Esto empieza a doler un poco- exclama el poni mientras empezaba a ponerse morado de la cara.

-¡SI NO HACEMOS ALGO LO PARTIRÁ EN DOS!- grita Fluttershy- ¡RÁPIDO!- es entonces que los dos ratones arremeten contra el escorpión empujándolo, este suelta al chapulín e inmediatamente lo toma- ¡tenemos que irnos!- ordena Fluttershy a los ratoncitos y es entonces que estos toman a Spike y a Rarity (la cual seguía bien aferrada a sus vestidos) y salen corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando atrás al escorpión.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Fluttershy muy preocupada.

-claro que sí, lo hice intencionalmente para calcular la fuerza y ganarme la confianza del enemigo ¡todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados!- exclama el Chapulín colorado con imponencia.

-gracias a Celestia-

-ya enserio jeje ¿Quién es Celestia?-

Pasan algunos minutos mientras todos se encontraban aun montados en los ratones, pasando por una serie de túneles entre los escombros.

-em... Disculpen ¿saben cuánto falta para salir de estos túneles?- pregunta el Chapulín algo intrigado.

-no lo sé…. ¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunta Fluttershy a sus ratoncitos- ellos dicen que en menos de 10 minutos estaremos fuera de estos túneles y llegaremos a los patios exteriores.

-¡ALTO!- grita el Chapulín es entonces que los ratones se detienen del golpe.

-¡¿Qué haces ahora?!-

-no podemos seguir siendo cargados por esas adorables criaturas peludas- dice el Chapulín con autoridad, este se baja de los ratones y en eso este usando sus antenitas de vinil- ¡rápido es por acá! ¡Síganme los buenos!- exclama el Chapulín mientras corría por un túnel.

-¿pero qué?- exclama Spike confundido.

-no le hagas caso, es evidente que el pobre está muy mal de la cabeza- murmura Rarity con desinterés.

-oh si... Antes de que se me olvide, el tiempo límite de las pastillas de chiquitolina está por acabarse- dice el Chapulín de repente apareciendo tras de Rarity, esta da un sobresalto y mira tras de ella pero el Chapulín había desaparecido.

-dijo que el tiempo estaba por terminarse… eso significa que….- exclama Fluttershy con miedo mientras mira a sus ratones.

-¡SI RECUPERAMOS NUESTRO TAMAÑO APLASTAREMOS A TUS RATONES Y QUEDAREMOS ATRAPADAS EN ESTA CUEVA!- grita Pinkie Pie alterada.

Es entonces que todos bajan de los ratones y corren en dirección a donde estaba el chapulín. Todos apresuran el paso y llegan hasta un gran salón en ruinas.

-¡muy bien! ¡Escuchen todos ya falta muy poco, síganme los buenos!-

-qué bueno… uf, uf…. – exclama Spike exhausto.

-¿cuánto falta?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-¡perfecto! ahora solo hay que pasar por esto- exclama el Chapulín con una sonrisa, todos miran al frente y ven un largo acantilado que en realidad era solo el piso inferior al que se encontraban, pero para ellos en ese tamaño parecía no tener fin aquella caída. Todos miran con bastante intriga aquel acantilado mientras el Chapulín estaba como si nada mirando al frente.

-¿Cómo bajaremos esto….?- exclama Rarity.

-¿bajar? Yo pensaba en seguir esa cornisa y caminar hasta aquel balcón- explica el poni mientras apuntaba hacia un camino muy estrecho.

-¿Cuánto dices que falta para que se pase el efecto de las pastillas esas?- exclama Fluttershy con miedo.

-mmmmm quizás un par de minutos-

-¡qué tal si mejor esperamos!-

-ejem… Fluttershy- murmura Spike y en eso está mira a su alrededor y notan que el espacio donde se encontraban era muy pequeño, demasiado como para que puedan mantenerse en ese sitio, pues con trabajos apenas cabria uno de ellos.

-¿Fluttershy?- dice Rarity con inexpresividad.

-¿sí?-

-¡APRESÚRATE ANTES DE QUE ALGO LE PASE A MIS VESTIDOS!

\- SI - grita Fluttershy asustada.

Después de tomar de nuevo los vestidos, el grupo empieza a caminar en fila por la cornisa. El Chapulín Colorado iba al frente, siendo seguido de cerca por Pinkie Pie. Atrás iban Fluttershy y Spike, mientras Rarity los vigilaba desde atrás.

\- Apresúrense, queda poco más de un minuto.

\- ¿Oye, tienes reloj? - pregunta Pinkie Pie con curiosidad.

\- No

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuando pasa un minuto?

El Chapulín se detiene, haciendo que los demás hagan lo mismo.

\- Veras, yo no necesito un reloj. Mi cerebro calcula fríamente todos los milisegundos.

\- ¡Impresionante! - se asombra Pinkie Pie - Eres el súper héroe más genial de todos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - contesta el Chapulín con aires de grandeza.

\- ¿Y ahora cuanto tiempo falta?

\- Como 20 segundos.

Todos se quedan en silencio unos 3 segundos hasta que terminan de procesar las palabras del Chapulín, es entonces que todos miran al frente y notan que aún les faltaba un largo trayecto que recorrer para llegar al balcón sanos y salvos.

\- ¡Idiota! - grita Rarity - TODOS CORRAN

\- aj ¡Sí! ¡Abandonen los vestidos! - grita el Chapulín empezando a correr.

Fluttershy y Spike iban a soltar los vestidos para correr más rápido, pero…

\- NI SE LES OCURRA-

Tras el reclamo de Rarity solo los siguen cargando, y empiezan a correr al otro lado. Rarity también sujeta algunos con su magia para reducir un poco la carga de sus amigos. Finalmente llegan al balcón señalado por el Chapulín, donde inmediatamente vuelven a su tamaño normal.

-Wow…. No creí que llegaríamos…- suspira Fluttershy.

-si…. Uf… ¿todos están bien?- pregunta Spike mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Rarity?-

-¡17, 18, 19, 20,21, 22, 23!... solo… solo 23 vestidos…- exclama Rarity con melancolía- ¡había más de 80 en esa habitación!- exclama ella entre lágrimas.

-Rarity tranquila… no es para tanto….- dice Fluttershy con algo de lastima.

-¡no contaba con mi astucia!- exclama el Chapulín muy emocionado-¿ven? ¡les dije que los traería a salvo!- mientras Rarity lo miraba con una mirada acecina.

-¡Siiiiii!- exclama Pinkie Pie quien da un largo salto para abrazar al Chapulín- ¡no dude de ti ni un segundo! ¡En verdad eres el mejor súper héroe que existe!- es entonces que todos se sorprenden al ver que Pinkie no había recuperado su tamaño normal, teniendo aun una estatura menor a los 5 centímetros.


End file.
